Petitmoni
Petitmoni '(プッチモニ), also known as Pucchi Moni, w as the second official subgroup of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume. History The first generation members of Petitmoni were Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka and Goto Maki. They went on to release their first single, Chokotto LOVE, which sold more than a million copies. After the first single, Ichii Sayaka graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni, so Yoshizawa Hitomi was added to the group. Petitmoni released three more singles before releasing their only album, Zenbu! Petitmoni. The album was a collection of all their singles and c/w tracks, along with two The ★ Petitmobics medleys and an original track, Makenai Maketakunai. After Goto graduated and Yasuda's graduation was announced, the group's formation changed yet again. Kimura Ayaka (of Coconuts Musume) and Ogawa Makoto (5th generation Morning Musume member) joined. Yossie became the new leader, but the new lineup didn't last long enough to even release a single. They did however release a song titled WOW WOW WOW which was included on the Petit Best 4 compilation CD, as well as a remake of Chokotto LOVE (titled Chokotto LOVE 2003 Version) with the new lineup which was included on Petit Best 3. After 6 years of hiatus Petitmoni went active again this time with a new concept and name: Petitmoni V. The new line-up recorded ''Kimi ga Iru Dake de for a Hello! Project 2009 Compilation album, and later performed a new original song, Pira! Otome no Negai at the Summer concert for the same year. Hagiwara Mai was absent for the performance that was used for the concert's DVD release. Pira! Otome no Negai will be featured on Petit Best 10. Members First Generation November 1999 – May 2000 *Ichii Sayaka (Leader) *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki Second Generation May 2000 – August 2002 *Yasuda Kei (Leader) *Goto Maki *Yoshizawa Hitomi Third Generation August 2002 – 2003 *Yoshizawa Hitomi (Leader) *Ogawa Makoto *Ayaka Kimura (Coconuts Musume) Fourth Generation / Petitmoni V July 2009 - *Nakajima Saki *Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina Discography Albums *2002.08.21 Zenbu! Petitmoni (ぜんぶ! プッチモニ) *2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best (タンポポ / プッチモニ メガベスト) (Tanpopo / '''Petitmoni) Singles *1999.11.25 Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっと LOVE) *2000.07.26 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekoo Daiseikou! (青春時代1.2.3! / バイセコー大成功!) *2001.02.28 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (BABY! 恋にKNOCK OUT!) *2001.11.14 Pittari Shitai X'mas! (ぴったりしたいX'mas!) Compilations / Other *2001.04.18 Various - Together! - Tanpopo, Petitmoni, Minimoni, Yuko- (#3 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!, #6 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3!, #8 Baisekoo Daiseikou!, #10 Chokotto LOVE (2001 Version)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (#14 Chokotto LOVE (2003 Version)) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (#11 WOW WOW WOW) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Champloo 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#5 Kimi ga Iru Dake de) (Petitmoni V) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (Pira! Otome no Negai) (Petitmoni V) DVD / VHS *2001.03.14 The Video Chokotto LOVE (ザ・ビデオ ちょこっとLOVE) *2001.08.08 The★Petitmobics (ザ★プチモビクス) *2004.06.16 Petitmoni Single V Clips 1 (プッチモニ シングルVクリップス ) Category:Pucchimoni Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:Revived Units Category:Sub Groups